


Yes

by Abyssinian



Series: Building a Life Together [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: City Hall, F/M, M/M, Party, Unexpected Revelation, Wedding, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinian/pseuds/Abyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get legally married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles came home from grocery shopping to a silent house. He was just about to take the bags out of the back, when he realized there were two people inside. He left the bags and stepped into the hall, where he found Peter.  
The teen tilted his head and stepped around the werewolf. “Why are you sitting on…“ He took a closer look. “…Agent McCall?“  
“He was lurking around inside.”  
“What did I tell you to do when that happens?”  
“To call the sheriff.” Obediently he started to retrieve his phone from his pocket, when he froze. “Wait, did you just say McCall?” The older man craned his neck to look at the man he was sitting on.  
“Will you tell him to get off of me, Stiles?” Rafael McCall tried to look up, to no avail.  
“Why would I do that? You were trespassing. Just because the door isn’t locked, doesn’t mean you can come in and snoop around other people’s houses.”  
Meanwhile Peter had pulled out his phone and was waiting for the sheriff to answer. “Hey, we need you to pick up a trespasser.”  
John sighed in response. “Is it Rafael McCall?”  
“Stiles said Agent.”  
“Yeah. Can you just tell him where Scott is and send him on his way?”  
“Can do. Bye.”  
“Why are you here?” The alpha mate asked the man, still lying on his stomach.  
“To see Scott.”  
“No, here. This place.”  
“Melissa said Scott was at your place and when nobody was there I went to your father and he gave me this address.”  
“So you thought you could do some breaking and entering?”  
“Nobody was answering and when I tried the door it was open.”  
“How do you still have your job?” Stiles shook his head and went back outside to get the groceries. He made two trips and vanished into the kitchen, leaving Peter where he was sitting on the FBI agent’s back playing on his phone.  
After a while he yelled for Stiles.  
“What? I’m making dinner here.”  
“Will you tell him to let me up?”  
“You think I will let you snoop around some more, after you broke into my house?”  
“Your house?”  
“My house. Now shut up, until they come back from their run.”  
Not even ten minutes later the wolves came crashing into the house, only to stop short at the sight in the entrance hall. At their arrival Peter got up smoothly and went into the kitchen to help Stiles. Just as the agent got up himself Stiles had come to the doorway to the kitchen and kissed his mate briefly, before turning back around.  
“What are you doing here, dad?”  
“I was in the area and wanted to see you.”  
“Great, you’ve seen me, so you can go.”  
“Can we please talk?”  
“Outside.”  
The others had all headed upstairs to shower and change for dinner. Scott’s father followed him to the porch. They talked for about ten minutes, in which the teen agreed to meet him for lunch the next day and he left.  
Inside Derek was clean again and hugged Stiles from behind while he was stirring in the pan.  
“Is he gonna be a problem?”  
“I hope not, because I’ll get really pissed if he ruins my wedding.”  
“Ours.”  
“Yeah.” He rubbed their cheeks together. “Well, he comes from my side.”  
“Last I checked Scott was pack, which means he would be equal parts your problem and mine as well.”  
“I will not be held accountable for my actions, if he in any way interferes with our wedding. You hear me, Scott?”  
“Yes, I hear you.” Came the mumbled response from one of the upstairs bathrooms.

Scott met his father at a diner and was fully prepared for the interrogation that would surely come. It started as soon as they had ordered.  
“How is that Stiles’ house?”  
The young werewolf sighed. “Well, he is marrying Derek, so it’s his house now.”  
“Hale? Derek Hale?”  
“You might have noticed that it is on Hale land and in the same location the old Hale house was. Yes, Derek Hale.”  
“And his father is okay with him getting married right out of high school?”  
“We’re eighteen, we can do whatever we want. And what does it matter what Stiles does? I thought you came to see me?”  
“Yes, I did.”   
They talked. About Scott’s plans for college and the rest of his free time before it started. When they had finished and were outside, Rafael stopped. “So Stiles is getting married?”  
“In two days.” The werewolf sighed. “Listen, it was good to see you dad.”  
“So, would you mind, if I stayed for a couple of days?” His father asked hopeful.  
“Me personally, no. But I’m busy and if you interfere in any way with Stiles’ wedding or the planning thereof he won’t be happy.”  
The FBI agent frowned. “What are you saying?”  
“Leave as planned and come back another time. Like I said, I won’t have time. My best friend is getting married.“  
“Okay.”  
“And don’t come to the house again. Derek really doesn’t like strangers.”  
“Does he have something to hide?”  
“Really? You break into his home and you wonder why you’re not welcome? If you want to see me, call. We can meet somewhere.”  
“You just said strangers, not me specifically.”  
“Seriously, you are surprised that he doesn’t take kindly to strangers on his land, after what happened to his family?”  
“I guess not.”

“You sure about not sleeping here tonight?”  
“First of all, you rented out my room to Aaron and Alex and this is the 21st century, dad. I’ve moved in with Derek weeks ago.”  
“Just asking. Apparently some people still do that.”  
“Well, not us.”  
“Okay. We’ll meet half an hour before the ceremony, right? Why didn’t you want anybody there?”  
“It’s easier. The witnesses there and everyone else at the mansion for the party. City Hall is a formality anyway. It makes us official, but it doesn’t change anything else. Just bureaucracy. Technically we’ve been married.”  
“Werewolf married.”  
“That’s the one that counts, dad.” He got a text from Lydia and sighed with a small smile. “Gotta go.” He hugged his father tightly and stopped at the supermarket to get the ordered chocolate flakes for the cupcakes. Stiles only just avoided Scott’s father when he saw him come into the building and paid and ducked out in a hurry. He kissed his friend’s cheek and handed her the chocolate. The kitchen had been taken over by cupcakes since noon. Now they were almost finished and the whole house smelled like rich dark chocolate and vanilla.  
“Thank you.”  
“Always.” She turned her face toward him and smiled.  
“Where’s my lovely husband to be?”  
“He left a while ago. Didn’t say anything.” She turned back to the cupcakes.  
“Are you okay here?”  
“Yeah, just finishing up here.”  
“Again, thank you.”  
He was gone before the young woman could say anything else. Stiles was still able to pick up Derek’s scent and follow his trail. When the familiar scent became strong he stopped and only then payed attention to his surroundings. He looked around and saw only headstones scattered down the slope of the hillside. Stiles picked up on the sadness in the air and moved to where it got stronger along with his mate’s scent. His steps became slow and careful, unsure if Derek wanted him there or not. The werewolf sat leaning against an old tree facing several stones. Stiles knelt beside his legs and touched his knee.  
“Is it okay that I came?”  
Derek finally lifted his eyes from the engraving on the granite stone directly in front of him.  
“Yeah. I just wanted to be here for a little bit.” The wolf grabbed his fingers gently and squeezed.  
“You okay?”  
“I’m fine.”  
Stiles diverted his gaze from his mate’s face and looked at the headstones, reading the names of Derek’s family members who had died in the fire. The one directly in front of them was his mother’s. He lowered his face and closed his eyes. His own mother’s grave wasn’t far from their current spot.  
“Okay.” Stiles leant down to place a kiss on the back of the werewolf’s hand. “We can stay a little while longer.”  
Derek’s eyes widened a little, than he furrowed his brows.  
“Connor, Katharine and Jason will be here soon and I think we should be at the house to welcome them?”  
“Yeah.” His mate said distractedly. “I didn’t realize how long I’ve been here.”  
Stiles gave him a small smile.  
Derek picked himself up and pulled his mate up with him by his hand. He started to move and Stiles only noticed where, when they stopped in front of another grave. His eyes immediately welled up with tears when he recognized the stone bearing his mother’s name. He released an unsteady breath.  
“Sorry.” Derek said quietly. “I shouldn’t have…”  
“No.” Stiles looked over into his eyes. “Thank you.” A few tears slipped from his eyes and ran down his cheeks, before they dripped down from his jaw. Derek let go of his hand and wiped the moisture away with his thumbs from underneath his eyes.  
“I didn’t want to upset you.”  
“You didn’t.” Stiles wound his arms around the older man’s neck. “It’s just hard, not having her here. All of them.”  
“Yeah.” Derek sighed heavily. “Let’s go home.”

Just as they arrived back at the house the Fletcher’s got out of their car. As soon as Jason was free of his seat and on the ground he ran the short distance to Stiles, who knelt down and hugged the little boy.  
“Hi, little wolf.” Jason giggled and the alpha mate picked him up. Derek smiled and stroked gently over his head once, before turning to the other alpha pair and greeted them. Stiles lowered the child back to the ground and greeted their friends as well.  
“Come on. I’ll show you to your room. You hungry? I’m starting the cooking in a bit.”  
“Sure. Need any help?” Katharine offered.  
“That’d be great. It’s just us and Lydia tonight.”  
“So, you nervous about tomorrow?” The female alpha mate asked as they were preparing the ingredients.  
“Not really. We show up, sign some papers and it’s done. Then we come back here and have a nice party.”  
Lydia came back downstairs just as Stiles put the casserole on the table. She greeted their guests and sat down to eat with them.

“I’ll be back in an hour or so. You okay here?” Stiles asked his mate.  
“Yeah, sure.” Derek kissed him briefly.  
His aunt Cynthia and his cousins were already there, when he made it to his father’s house. The greeting was slightly awkward, since he hadn’t seen them in quite a while. It only took the boys a few minutes to reacquaint themselves with each other, Aaron being two years older and Alex a year younger. John usually talked with his sister about once a month or so, but Stiles had very little contact to them. As promised to his mate Stiles stayed a good hour, before he left for the mansion.  
He crawled into bed behind Derek. Usually the wolf would be the big spoon, but every once in a while Stiles would hold him, plastering his body along Derek’s. The older man leant back into the touch and the boy held him tighter. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that he had all this and he got to keep it.  
Stiles woke on his back with the wolf sprawled half on top of him. He sighed quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

The sheriff arrived only minutes after Derek, Stiles and Isaac had at city hall. The whole thing only took half an hour, after they had waited for about fifteen minutes. They signed the necessary documents, the sheriff and Isaac witnessed it and it was done.  
Stiles looked up at the werewolf with huge amber eyes, a gentle smile on his lips. “Husband.” He whispered.  
“Yes.” Derek answered just as quietly and kissed him softly for a few moments.  
The man behind the desk congratulated them and wished them a good day before they left for the mansion, where they arrived at half past eleven. Derek and Stiles exited the car and were immediately engulfed by their pack, including Peter, being kissed and hugged. Everyone was already there, so next were Stiles’ aunt and his cousins, then Deaton, last were the Fletchers. At least Katharine and Connor, their son was occupied playing with the dry leaves at the edge of the clearing. Everyone meandered to the back of the house where the grill was already lit and all the food had been nicely arranged. The tables were placed in a loose circle with space between them. They toasted with champagne and orange juice for the younger ones and Melissa who had turned the alcohol down due to slight nausea. Boyd and the Sheriff alternated at the grill and Erica and Lydia made sure that drinks and food would be refilled if necessary.  
Derek was sitting on a wooden armchair beside Melissa and watched his guests and his pack. Occasionally he took sips of beer, just listening to his surroundings with a serene little smile playing around his lips. At some point he tuned into the woman next to him closer. Something was off about her heartbeat, he had noticed it tripping weirdly. He shook it off for now and got up to get a fresh cold beer. Melissa had followed him inside.  
“I think I’m up for some champagne now.” The older woman said lightly and was already pouring, when the alpha stopped her and took both bottle and glass away.  
“Derek?” Melissa McCall eyed him in confusion.  
The werewolf had remembered what the tripping sound was, from when he was young and one of the female betas had been pregnant.  
“You shouldn’t drink alcohol.” He stated quietly.  
She furrowed her brows. “Why? I feel fine now.”  
“You really shouldn’t.”  
John chose that moment to come into the kitchen as well and looked between them. “What’s going on here?”  
“Derek told me not to drink alcohol and won’t tell me why.”  
“Derek?”  
“It’s…uhm…” He gestured awkwardly toward her flat belly.  
Stiles came in too and saw the aborted hand movement his mate had made. He looked at Melissa and as he turned to Derek his ears caught the same tripping sound along the woman’s heartbeat.  
“What is that?” Stiles stared at Derek questioningly while pointing at the nurse.  
“She is…uhm…” The alpha flapped his hand around again.  
“Are you regressing? Speak words.” The alpha mate demanded.  
“Melissa is pregnant.” He blurted out.  
“Wait, what?” John and Stiles said at the same time, while the woman looked down at herself in disbelief.  
Melissa stroked a flat hand over her belly. “I didn’t even notice.” A smile crept onto her face and her eyes filled with tears of joy as she looked at her boyfriend. John was in front of her in two quick steps and hugged her tightly. Neither of them let go for a couple of minutes.  
Stiles felt even more happiness spread through his body and broke into a face splitting smile. He turned to his new husband who smiled as well, though not as broad, very fond.  
As soon as the couple stepped apart Stiles swooped in and hugged them both, each with one arm so he was squished in the middle. “I’m so happy for you.” He whispered.  
“Thank you.” Both whispered.  
Derek also offered his congratulations and was also thanked by the couple. They were overwhelmed by the news of having another child, so unexpected and unplanned. Especially since their respective first children were just about to go to college, Stiles already having moved out completely.  
“Can you keep this quiet for a while?” Melissa whispered her question regarding the alphas with an imploring look.  
“Of course.” Derek said and both of them nodded.  
By some miracle with a house full of werewolves every single one of them had been too preoccupied eating and talking to listen in to the conversation taking place inside the house.  
Stiles enveloped them in a short hug again and went back outside with his new husband to entertain their guests. The barbecue was mostly done and Lydia had taken Boyd and Jackson inside to get the beautifully decorated cupcakes. They all applauded when they were placed on an extra table with the newlyweds beside it. Everyone took one of the small cakes and they toasted once more. Stiles quietly moaned at the deliciousness and smiled brightly at Lydia in gratitude who winked at him.  
In the early evening Derek was about to reignite the fire in the barbecue, when he caught the sound of a car approaching down the dirt road. Soon after he caught the heartbeat, which he barely recognized and stepped beside Peter.  
“Get rid of him.” The alpha growled under his breath and for once his uncle didn’t question him.  
The oldest Hale casually made his way around the corner of the house, then set off running only to stop around a sharp bend in the middle of the road. The driver hit the brakes instantly as he came into view, coming to a stop only a few yards in front of the werewolf.  
Rafael McCall jumped out of the car. “Are you out of your mind?”  
“Not anymore. But apparently you are. You’re trespassing. Again.”  
“I just…”  
Peter interrupted him sharply. “Yes and normal people call first. I believe you’ve been told to not come back here multiple times. By different people. This is private land.”  
“My son…” He tried again.  
“Won’t be leaving for a while and you won’t come back here. Because I don’t think it will be very good for your badge to have a restraining order filed against you.”  
The agent took a breath to say something but thought better of it, seeing the werewolf’s raised eyebrows. “Okay. Okay, I will leave.” He retreated to his car.  
“Don’t come back.” Peter growled after him, which made the other man jump.  
Rafael tried to drive forward to be able to turn at the next opportunity, which would be at the house, but Peter stayed where he was and pointed in the other direction with an outstretched arm, so there was no choice but to go backwards the way he had come. The werewolf followed him leisurely until he was back on the main road and speeding away.  
Back at the house Peter nodded at his nephew from afar and was acknowledged by a curt nod as well. The sheriff had taken over the grill and Derek was sitting in one of the large wooden chairs with Stiles in his lap. It was warm and the men had taken off their jackets a long time ago, so Derek had rolled up his sleeves. His husband was caressing his bare forearm and listening attentively to what Katharine was telling him. The pack was spread out around them, all happily talking, eating and Erica had roped Boyd into dancing to the low music.  
Slowly the sky started to change color and the shades grew longer. Eventually they put the fire out, moving inside. His father had an early shift the next day, so he and Melissa along with his aunt and his cousins left around nine. John hugged first his son, then Derek and smiled.  
“I see you tomorrow for dinner.”  
“Absolutely.” Stiles confirmed and they left.  
Deaton had left a while before and only the pack plus Allison and Danny and the Fletchers were still there. Katharine had tugged her son in after the sheriff had left, the little boy had been very sleepy already, running around all day. Erica suggested they watch a movie and was immediately instructing Jackson and Danny to get snacks. Stiles had taken the remote and sat down in Derek’s lap. He was already browsing through the library, when the others brought drinks and snacks. They were all spread around the room, Connor and Katharine on the small couch, Stiles and Derek on the big armchair, the big couch was packed with five of them, the rest sat in front of it. Stiles started the movie, when they had settled down.  
The newlyweds were the first to say goodnight, immediately followed by the Fletchers, while the rest of them put another movie on. Stiles face planted into their bed fully clothed and didn’t move. He was exhausted but happy and smiled when he felt his husband’s hands on him, carefully undressing him and then himself. He wrapped the younger man in his arms and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Katharine woke up to her son not in the bed anymore, neither in the room. She went to the bathroom for a minute and ventured downstairs in search for him but didn’t find him in the kitchen or the living area either. Then she heard a low growl from outside. To her horror she saw a huge black wolf standing over her little boy, one of his small hands had grabbed the right flew of the animal and he was giggling in delight.  
“Jason.” The woman breathed out carefully alerting her son to her presence.  
The young werewolf looked up and laughed, his other hand grabbing the fur on the wolf’s neck. He pulled himself up to a stand and started walking holding onto the fur for support. The animal walked with the pup to the stairs, where he let go of the fur to climb the steps to reach his mother. Jason pulled himself up at her leg and smiled up at her.  
“Wolfy.”  
“Yes.” She eyed the wolf cautiously. Surely no wild wolf would just wander here with so many werewolves present. In that moment he flashed crimson eyes at her. “Derek?”  
The wolf huffed and trotted past them into the house where Stiles was just coming down the stairs. He knelt down in front of the animal and pressed a kiss between his eyes. “Morning, honey.” He stood back up and the wolf moved up the stairs.  
“He…” The woman didn’t really know what to say.  
“Cute, right?”  
“Uhm…”  
“Wolfy.” Jason squealed happily.  
Stiles started on breakfast and the female alpha mate helped, while keeping an eye on her son.  
“Since when can he do that?”  
Stiles looked up in surprise and took a second to process the words. “Since we’re mated.” He answered casually. “Let me tell you, it freaked me out majorly when I woke up. Some warning would have been nice.”  
“About what?” Connor asked as he came in, kissing his wife briefly.  
Stiles was about to answer when Derek came back downstairs and Jason squealed again, apparently not at all fazed by his change in appearance. The older alpha eyed his son a little confused as he jumped up and clung to Derek’s leg.  
“What’s up with him?”  
“I was out running and when I came back, he was outside and we played a while.”  
“And?” Connor was sure he was missing something.  
“I was shifted.” Derek explained.  
“Okay?” He still didn’t get the excitement.  
“His full wolf form.” Stiles elaborated.  
“He uh…”  
“Can do that, yes.” Stiles grinned brightly.  
“I know your mother could do that, so it probably makes sense you would be able to as well.”  
“I didn’t know it would happen either, so Stiles wasn’t the only one who was surprised.”  
Soon the rest of the present pack woke and trickled into the dining room one by one to fill their own needs for coffee and pancakes.  
After a light lunch the Fletchers packed up and made their way home to San Francisco again.  
When they were around the bend Derek turned to Stiles. “Hey, I have to go into town for a bit.”  
“You sound serious.” His mate narrowed his eyes at him.  
“No, I just have to finish some paperwork at the station and I have to pick something up.”  
Stiles raised one eyebrow and waited expectantly.  
“It’s a surprise.” He kissed his mate and got into his car.

At the station he signed the rest of his paperwork for his upcoming job training. He said a quick hello to John and made his way to the shop he’d ordered a few things for Stiles in. Stiles had complained that they didn’t have a big bowl for fruit, so he had one custom made with intricate patterns glazed with blues and greens. Also he’d wanted a big casserole that could go into the oven, also in shades of blue and a cast iron pan. He had just put his purchases into his trunk when someone stepped up beside him. Derek recognized him and put his usual scowl on his face.  
“Mr. Hale.”  
Derek turned toward him. “Yes?”  
“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Rafael McCall asked.  
The werewolf merely lifted a questioning eyebrow.  
“I did not intent to disrupt your reception yesterday.”  
“You didn’t? After you had explicitly been told to stay away from us, because Stiles doesn’t like you and sure as hell didn’t want to see you on our wedding day.”  
His gaze flitted over the wedding ring on Derek’s finger. “I may have misjudged some things.”  
“Really? You already trespassed on our property once before, entered our home without permission and you thought it would be a good idea to do it again and lose your badge?”  
“No. Of course not.”  
“At least now I know where Stiles’ very low opinion of you comes from. I can only stress again, you come anywhere near one of us again, let alone have the audacity to set foot onto my land again, I will file charges against you.” The FBI agent gaped. “I don’t even know you and I don’t like you, so fuck off.”  
He threw the trunk shut and got into the car to drive away. From the car he called his father-in-law.  
“Derek?”  
“If Agent McCall shows his face one more time, I will let Stiles do with him whatever he likes.”  
The sheriff sighed long-sufferingly. “I’ll have a talk with him.” He sighed again. “Get home safe and I’ll see you tonight.”  
“Bye, John.”  
At home Stiles jumped on him as soon as he had exited the car. Derek easily caught him and held him tight. He nuzzled his mate’s neck and started to kiss his way up to his mouth.  
“You smelled angry.” Stiles trailed soft kisses all over his face, while he walked to the back of the car. Gently he put the human back onto his own feet and opened the trunk.  
“What do we have here?” The younger man asked excited.  
“Just some things you’ve wanted for a while. I thought our wedding would be a good occasion to get them for you.”  
“Oh my god, you’re the best.” Stiles had recognized the boxes with the pot and the pan inside and tentatively had lifted the last box without any writing on it. Derek took the other two and they walked into the kitchen, where they sat them down carefully.  
“Where is everyone?”  
“Out.” The boy glanced up at his new husband. “May I open this?”  
“Of course. It’s for you.”  
As soon as he lifted the bowl out of the box, he gasped. “Derek, this is so beautiful. Where did you find it?”  
“Actually, I had it made.”  
“What?” Stiles sat it on the counter carefully.  
“Yeah, there is this little ceramics store on Sherwood. I thought I would just find something for you, but then I saw they did custom work too and since I hadn’t found anything that fit you, I talked to them and we figured out a design. I think they did it beautifully.”  
“Yes, definitely.”  
Stiles put the new additions to their kitchen beside the sink to wash up later and turned around to look at the alpha werewolf. “So,” he asked cautiously, “why were you angry when you came back?”  
Derek sighed and opened his arms. The younger man stepped into the embrace willingly, hugging him tightly. “I ran into Scott’s father. Or he sought me out or something.” He sighed again. “I get why you dislike him so much.”  
Stiles dragged his face all over his husband’s neck, both to comfort and to scent mark him, not that their respective skins weren’t practically infused with each other’s scents.  
“What did you do?”  
“Told him to get lost.” He sucked a hickey under his jaw. “And called dad.”  
“Good move.” The human wrapped his legs around his waist. “We should take advantage of the werewolf free house.”  
“Indeed we should.”  
“And we’re married now.” Stiles grinned brightly, while Derek already went up the stairs with him still in his arms.  
“That is also correct.” With that he deposited Stiles on their bed and started undressing, which the human took as his cue to do the same.

In the evening Stiles opened the door to his father’s house. Him and Derek entered, Stiles laughing about something, until he noticed how quiet it was in the house and he stopped.  
“Dad?”  
“Here.”  
They rounded the corner to the living room, where John and Melissa sat on the smaller couch. The woman had her head in her hands and his aunt and cousins were nowhere to be seen.  
“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked immediately.  
“I had Rafael in my office when Melissa came back from her OBGYN appointment and started talking before she saw him.”  
“Okay. So he knows. What about it?”  
“He’ll tell Scott.” Melissa had lifted her head.  
“You have to tell him anyway. I know you wanted to wait a little bit, but he still lives with you and he is a werewolf.”  
“Yes.” She admitted.  
“Just tell him later when you get home.” John told her gently.  
She just nodded and hugged her boyfriend.

Stiles’ aunt and cousins had come back shortly after and they had dinner together. They hit the road when they had finished packing and Melissa left a little later as well.  
“Dad, why was Melissa so upset?”  
The sheriff sighed deeply. “Rafael was speechless at first, when he had realized what had happened between me and her and then he got angry and yelled at us. I had to have him thrown out.”  
“What did he have to be upset about? They have been divorced for ages.”  
“I don’t know, maybe he was just shocked. Or he had something against it being me. But I refuse to dwell on it. I’m having another child and I’m happy. Not even he can ruin that.”  
“I would hope so and he’ll hopefully go away, too.”  
Luckily Rafael McCall did leave after another lunch with his son the next day.  
Scott had been surprised to say the least at the news of the baby, but was just as happy as the rest of them about the family addition. He was a little bit upset that again he was the last to know, but was quickly appeased, when he learnt it was only by a day.


End file.
